Just like a Butterfly - EN
by PinkNacho
Summary: Andronia Butterfly, Mewni's new queen, does not believe himself to be fit of ruling now that his sister gave him the throne.


**Prologue**

"Andronia, would you come here for a moment?" I'm that _Andronia_, a prince here in Mewni, brother of the actual queen, Skywynne. It's already weird being a man on the Butterfly family, but some might say I'm even weirder than that. I like life as a prince, but I've always wanted to be something more. No, it isn't that. I've always wanted to be something _else._ A woman, for starters. Not because Mewni is a matriarchal society, but when I see a myself, I don't see a man. It's been like that since mewberty; I like girly stuff: dresses, long hair, being able to freely express my feelings. The list goes on, but I think you get the idea.

And it isn't easy being like this. Winny knows how I feel and tries her best to help me, but there's not many people in the castle who think like her. There aren't many people in the castle at all, but I know for a fact that the royal guard disagrees with me. They don't think a prince that behaves like this is worthy to be protected. The only other person or thing that I talk to, besides Skywynne, is Glossaryck, who I don't have the slightest clue about what he thinks about me; I don't even have an idea about what who or what he is, I just know he helps sis whit her magic. Though _help_ might not be the word I'm looking for. "Ani? Are you there?" Oh, right, Winny was looking for me.

"Yes! I'm sorry. I was thinking." I told her as I stepped in her balcony. You could see the beauty of all Mewni from there, except, well, theres absolutely no beauty to be sighted since Mewni is a dumpster. At least you can clearly see the corn fields. "You are always thinking. I can't blame you; even as a prince you have a hard life." She's always nice with me. I don't know what I would do without her. "It's nothing compared with your duties as queen." She looked at me somewhat worried. "Speaking of which, there's something I want to ask you." She thought about it for a while. "No. It's something I must ask you. I wouldn't if I had any other choice." My legs turned to jelly. Normally I can control nerves when it comes to Winny not being that serious.

"I've told you about _The Serpent_, didn't I?" If I'm not mistaken, it's a rebel Mewman who hates the Butterfly family and wants to kill us to put an end to our reign. "Yeah, I remember him. Something happened?" She told me he started moving quite the number of allies, amassing an army that has pillaged many towns just to show his strength. "I can't stand idle as my people suffer, Annie. I must stop him." She said as she gazed into the horizon, way beyond what could be seen.

"You are not going by yourself, are you?" I was super worried about and I wanted to help on whatever I could. "No, I have an army of my own. It's not a big one, but I count on them. Even if one of them is a Johansen." I laughed a little with her comment. She has a pretty good sense of humor. "A Johansen? Aren't they…?" "A pile of brutes? Yes, but I want him to fight, not for a date. Seriously, I'd rather have little Solaria date a monster before a Johansen." Little Solaria is my niece, by the way, and Mewni's next queen, considering Jushtin, her older brother, is, well, like me, a male Butterfly.

"I see it in your eyes, Annie. You want to come with me." Yes, it's precisely what I want. I couldn't answer before she told me why she called me in the first place. "I appreciate it, I really do, but you have to stay here." She took a big breath before smiling at me.

"Mewni is going to need a queen."

**Chapter 1, Being a queen**

"What do you mean?" That's what I tried to say, at least. I was beyond stunned and so nervous so I couldn't speak well. Anyways, I knew exaclty what she meant, it's just that it was too hard to believe. First of all, I don't think I'm fit for the job by a long shot; in second place, I didn't like the chance of her not returning from her quest. Even still, she kept offering me our family's wand, a symbol of royalty even more important than the crown itself.

"Winny, I can't. I… you are the best queen Mewni has had." I'm not just saying that because she's my sister. "It's because there is no record of the former ones." She said while being incredibly humble, even though she looked kinda upset about that fact. "No. It's because you rebuilt the castle in one day." "You know I used a spell to alter time." And she said that making it sound like it's not a big deal. "And you rewrote the spell book from literal scrap." "Because our mother turned into ashes. Annie, listen." She said, stopping me from enumerating her long list of achievements. "I don't like puttin this weight on your shoulders either, but I have to do it. And I wouldn't trust this job to nobody else than you because I know you can do it." She said as she put a hand on my shoulder, trying to make me have some faith in myself. "But the royal guard hates me, and I'm no good with magic, and I..." "Glossaryck will help you… I hope, he can be a tough teacher." A tough _everything_, more like it. "And about the royal guard, you'll earn their respect. Don't force them to kneel before you, inspire them to stand by your side. That's what a queen does." She finished that sentence taking the crown off her head, putting it in mine.

A tear fell down my cheek when her words cheered me up. I was scared and I wanted to ask her so many questions, but she had to leave. "Promise me you'll come back, Skywynne." I asked as I hugged with all my strenght. "It's a promise, Queen Andronia." She insisted on calling me queen. I was way too excited because she sees in me not only someone capable of taking her place; she sees in me a woman, maybe even more than I see one in myself.

After saying good bye, I swore i wouldn't let her down and that if she believes I can be Mewni's queen, then I'll be the greatest one. Besides her, of course. "Annie, I'm not leaving yet, there's no need to bid farewell." "I'm sorry, I got carried away."

"First things first." She said pointing the wand, which took a different form now that it is in my hands. "It's not only a family relic and a symbol of authority…" You are not helping me feel less nervous at all. "… it is also what makes the difference between princess and queen." "But having it in your hands does not mean you are able to use it correctly." Said a familiar voice, one that usually meant bad news and head aches.

"Glossaryck, just in time." My sister greeted him with some disdain. "Ironic, coming from the Queen of Hours herself." That's how they call Winny, given how she fixed the castle in so little time and because she is the first mewman to ever travel to the time dimension. It's a pretty weird place, as she has told me. "I am no longer the queen; salute Andronia Butterfly, Mewni's new governor." Governor sounds a lot stronger than queen, gotta say. "You can't stop being a queen just like that, Skywynne. What do you think the Magic High Commision will say?" He didn't even salute me. "You created the Commision, you should already know what they'll say. Besides, if they won't help me fight off _The Serpent,_ I do not care what they have to say." It's not usual to see her that severe; mostly because she never treats me like that.

"Oh, that's right. Then I already know what the commision will say." Skywynne gave him a gaze that could make a stone crack. "But imma save it. So… mind giving us a minute, Andronia?" I was ready to leave the room, but Winny stopped me. "Whatever you have to say, you can tell us both." "Alright. You can't make your brother a queen. He…" I admit he has a point; I don't think any other queen of Mewni has given her position just like that before. "My sister is more than capable of ruling, Glossaryck. You will make sure of that." With a pause between both sentences, she took the spell book she was working on and threw it over Glossaryck. He didn't say anything, maybe because he was being squished by a book as twice as big as him, and Skywynne made her way out of the room. "I've got to talk to my army. I'll leave you both so you befriend each other." She closed the door behind her and I kept staring the book and the wand, starting to feel the weight of my new responsabilities.

"By the way…" Winny said opening the door just enough so she could show her face. "… the townspeople may want to meet their new queen, we'll talk about that later. I Love you, Annie." "I love you too, Winny."

After such an emotive pseudo farewell, I firmly stood and started talking to my new professor and bud. "I don't want to start with the wrong foot so... Glossaryck?" Great, a wrong foot. I couldn't find him anywhere. I called him over and over to no result.

Walking by the room I tripped with the spell book that I don't know when I left in the floor. When I decided to pick it up, I found what I opened it with my foot and inside it was laying Glossaryck. "Oh, hello. Let's start again. I'm…" He interrupted me as I was introducing myself. "Sure, sure, Andronia Butterfly, the new king." He didn't bother on calling me queen. Now i know why Skywynne threw the book over him. "I know Skywynne asked me to train you, but I am not doing that." I remembered my sister's words about how cryptic can this blue midget be and I thought that, now that I'm queen, my life wouldn't be a bed of roses. Filling myself of optimism by how Winny put so much faith in me, I took Glossaryck's words the way I wanted.

"I get it, I have to find my own path. Forge endless stories and friendships, having highs and lows, that will take me to be the best queen and wand user I can be!" I moved the wand around everywhere as I was giving my speech. "No, that's not it, boy. I'm not doing it because…" "Because you are a rough teacher who does not want to show his he cares, I get it." The wand shone a lot and blasted a magical beam that made a hole in the floor, burning one of Skywynne's spell book corners. He and I looked at each other a brief moment and when he was about to make another two sided comment, I spoke first. "Highs and lows, as I said. I have to fix this floor." "And your aim. We'll get to that." I couldn't help myself to gasp of excitement after the first comment that showed willingness to colaborate. "I see you'll turn this place into swiss cheese if I don't help." And i see someone who is starting to love me a lot. I didn't tell him that since I didn't want to ruin our tough teacher and not tough at all student moment.

"Skywynne, your highness, what's going…? What are you doing with the wand?" Asked a knight who had a dent on his helmet, who turned out to be the captain of the royal guard. I understood by his angry face that the helmet thing was my fault, given what just happened.

"Captain Ratius, I… I was practicing, I'm so sorry. It was an accident." If he didn't like me already, now he hates me. "I don't think you heard my question, young boy. What are YOU doing with the wand?" Would he believe me if I tell him? He might think I'm playing with him. Nonetheless, I have to earn his trust and respect, Winny said it. "I am Mewni's queen now. It is my duty to know how to weild the wand." Some seconds where I tried to keep a serious posture passed, as I waited for him to believe me while nerves were killing me on the inside. And in the outside.

"Give Skywynne that thing back when you are done playing, got it?" I raised my voice by mistake, but I needed him to take me seriously. "I am not playing. I'm the queen of Mewni and…" "Listen, boy." He came really close and angry, making me fall to the floor, scared. "Being a prince does not mean you can take your sister's stuff." I hope he doesn't mean her clothes. "Royal guard has to protect the queen; we don't care what happens to prince fag…" "Enough!" I would have loved to be the one who screamed like that, but I couldn't. I was so frightened.

"Do not talk about my sister like that again." Said Skywynne breaking in the scene. "Your highness, the prince…" "Queen Andronia is reharsing with Glossaryck and her lessons are serious bussiness. I ask you to leave her be and I apologize for any inconvenience that she might have caused to your helmet." Ratius didn't say a word and after recieving Winny's undaunting look and he left, not before giving me his own fulminating gaze. "That went awful."

"It was an accident, Annie. Ratius will understand." It was the same thing that I said, but the only thing he understands is that I am a faggot and now he must be thinking that I believe I'm superior than him because Skywynne commanded that I am the new king... queen. "But you do have to be more careful with the wand." I fell down to my knees just because of the sadness I felt.

"I can't do anything well without you, sister." I said as I was just about to cry. I wasn't looking for pity, I truly felt useless in the five minutes I've been the not official queen. "I don't have what it takes to be a queen." "No, with that attitude of course not." I know I'm not looking for pity, but I wasn't expecting her to give me the reason like that. "You think I had what it takes when I inherited the wand?" Honestly? Yes, I do. "Well i didn't, I went through a lot. And you know that, because you were there by my side." "That's the problem, Winny. I won't have you by my side." In that moment I lost it and started to cry. "I don't have anybody by my side. Guard's captain hates me, Glossaryck won't teach me, you are leaving for who knows how much and I… I don't even know what I am. I'm so confused with what people expect from me." Skywynne came near to me, getting one hand on my shoulder. "You don't want to let anyone down, am I right?" I looked at her, still crying. It was exactly what i was thinking. "How did you know?" "Because you are my sister, Annie, sweetheart. I know you have a huge heart, that's good for a future queen; but you leave yourself for the end. There will always be people who will take advantage of that… But some others like me appreciate it like you don't know." I hugged her halfway her speech because I couldn't stand crying kneeled in the floor anymore. Each word made me feel special because they came from the person I admire the most in this world.

I'd really like to feel I can be a good queen, but... but I'm really scared. I fear the royal guard captain, Glossaryck, using the wand... No, that's not it, Andronia. You know Winny trusts you can overcome everything. That's what truly frightens you.

To fail the only person who trusts you and accepts you as you really are.


End file.
